Talk:Emergency Room
Hi community ! I read that the Seattle Grace Hospital cannot be a Trauma-Level-1. So which Level is the SGH ?Cerebri (talk) 11:15, February 24, 2013 (UTC) There isn't an ER in the hospital anymore, so I doubt if they're even a trauma center now? But I'm not familiar with the trauma center rankings, so I might be wrong :) Anyway, it wasn't mentioned on the show. Tooniee (talk) 11:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Arizona did say that once they get back up to a level 1 trauma center, the hospital would have 500 beds. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I know that SGH do not have an ER anytime longer, but I want to know which Trauma Level SGH has in 'Real Life' '''... Level 1: A Level I Trauma Center provides the highest level of surgical care to trauma patients. Being treated at a Level I Trauma Center increases a seriously injured patient’s chances of survival by an estimated 20 to 25 percent versus not going to the hospital.11 It has a full range of specialists and equipment available 24 hours a day12 and admits a minimum required annual volume of severely injured patients. A Level I trauma center is required to have a certain number of surgeons, emergency physicians and anesthesiologists on duty 24 hours a day at the hospital, an education program, and preventive and outreach programs. Key elements include 24-hour in-house coverage by general surgeons and prompt availability of care in varying specialties—such as orthopedic surgery, neurosurgery, plastic surgery (plastic surgeons often take calls for hand injuries), anesthesiology, emergency medicine, radiology, internal medicine, oral and maxillofacial surgery (trained to treat injuries of the facial skin, muscles, bones), and critical care—which are needed to adequately respond and care for various forms of trauma that a patient may suffer. Additionally, a Level I center has a program of research, is a leader in trauma education and injury prevention, and is a referral resource for communities in nearby regions.13 Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trauma_center#Level_I Cerebri (talk) 15:31, February 24, 2013 (UTC) They were level 1 at the start of the show, but in season five, when their ranking dropped, they were dropped to level 2. When they hired on Owen, they went back to level 1. But with the closing of ER, they're obviously not a trauma center anymore. But when giving the spiel to the potential investor, Arizona mentioned that part of their plan was getting it back to a level 1 trauma center. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:34, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Nooooope, eh you do not understand what I mean... The ER (I know that SGH does not have an ER longer) is too '''small to be Level 1-Trauma -Center - so I want the original Level from the verification not from the TV !Cerebri (talk) 15:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Since it's a TV show, real life levels don't apply here. In the show, it was as I stated. If you want to figure out what an ER of that size would be in real life, you'll have to compare scenes of the ER from the show with the verification levels. From what I'm reading, however, there is nothing on that page that explicitly declares that SGH or SGMWH can't be a level 1. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks - but it stands on the page of ER ! *"It can be noted for a Level I Trauma Center, the ER at Seattle Grace is '''extremely small '''considering its size, reputation and classification, however there could be other areas of the ER that remain unseen on the show. (When considering set sizes for the show, the ER's relatively small size makes more sense)" Cerebri (talk) 15:50, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Conditions for Level 1 Were these conditions ever actually mentioned on the show, or are we just mixing it with reality here? Tooniee (talk) 12:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) *No. There was no dialogue that specifically mentions the conditions of a Level 1 Trauma Center. It was briefly alluded to, but George O'Malley states that he didn't even know what a Level 2 Trauma Center meant. However, even in the real-world, a Level 1 status isn't dependent on size, but aside of other factors like rotating specialty physicians and surgeons being available 24/7, annual patient in-take volume versus "size" is considered; so whether or not GSM's is too small to be a Level 1 is inaccurate and irrelevant. Also, given the fact that SGH/SGMW/GSM has a helipad, like most Level 1 Trauma Centers, it has more credibility that GSM is one. Dabrain930 (talk) 12:34, July 31, 2013 (UTC) *No, they weren't explicitly mentioned on the show. However, at the beginning of the fifth season, when their ranking drops, Webber mentions that bringing on Owen will restore their level 1 ranking. Other than that, I don't think any particular references to the criteria have come up. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 12:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) So they come from real life then? Tooniee (talk) 12:32, July 31, 2013 (UTC) *Technically, yes. Dabrain930 (talk) 12:34, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't these conditions be removed then? Considering we're only sticking to what was said on the show... Tooniee (talk) 12:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC) *All info on GA and PP have a basis in real-life; it's why Shonda employs Linda Klein and other medical consultants to keep the "medicine-of-it-all" as accurate as possible. However, it's in the notes and trivia section to indicate that despite certain real-world accuracies, there are also inaccuracies that are incorrect that is stated on the show (i.e. Sam being a cardiologist). So the conditions give the reader a real-world basis as to how it applies to the show. Dabrain930 (talk) 13:00, July 31, 2013 (UTC) But saying these conditions are real in GA and PP without any proof just because there's a medical consultant on staff doesn't seem right to me. Readers are here for information on medicinie in the shows, not for medicine in real life. Tooniee (talk) 13:37, July 31, 2013 (UTC) *Which is why it's included in the Notes and Trivia section, and not part of the main body of the article. It's similar to how the note of the ER "being too small" to be a Level 1 Trauma Center as compared to other Level 1 Trauma Centers. Dabrain930 (talk) 15:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) *I've also updated the note to make it more clear that those are real-world conditions. Dabrain930 (talk) 17:52, July 31, 2013 (UTC)